


Conversations with a dead man

by Benwilson



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kurt had drove Quinn back for her dress? </p>
<p>Sam speaks to Kurt. Kurt doesn't reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations with a dead man

I dye my hair. Well, with lemon juice, but, I guess you were still right.

Finn said that loved ones were speaking to you.... I don't know why I'm here. He said I should but...

So, yeah. I dye my hair. I mean, I guess you knew for sure in the shower, but I should have said it out loud.

I should have said a lot of things out loud.

Like how I knew Karofsky was doing more than physically abusing you. I'm not an idiot. I've seen the way he looks at my ass. I could've ruined his life, but you wouldn't...So, I didn't.

He looks like a zombie these days. He just wanders the hallways. Tina's taken to making sure he gets to class. She's a good one. 

Rachel hasn't put together a set list yet. And from the little I've heard, she isn't starring. She says it isn't right. That you should get the solo you deserve.

Finn missed a month of school. They couldn't get him to get out of bed the first week. Mercedes is just as bad.

Mike sent those flowers. He said he needs his dancing buddy back. I was confused at first, but then I remembered, y'know, Cheerioes. Of course you've got good moves.

Brittany keeps wishing you'll come home. Santana's got her hands full with that. 

Artie.... It's best I don't mention Artie.

Puck had a suggestion, Y'know. I think he was trying to be funny. He said the guys should offer to have sex with you if you wake up. It didn't go over well, especially since Puck pointed out that between all of us, we've got every body type you seem to like.

Would it help? 

...

No. I don't think you care about that do you.

Rachel shouted at him. Said you were a true romantic. That you wanted to to find the perfect guy, and have romantic dates.

I'm not perfect. And Finn's your brother. I don't know who else you liked so....

I could try to be perfect though. For you. If you'd wake up. We could hang out more, or... 

Quinn's alright. You saved her life in that car. She's even got a new boyfriend. Joe something. He's weird. He tries a little too hard to be nice.... I dunno. I don't like him.

I dye my hair, Kurt.

I don't know how else to tell you.

But you were right

I....Dye my hair.

And I wish you'd come back to us.

Come back to me.


End file.
